Sótano
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Después de nueve años Manuel por fin puede despertar de la pesadilla. / Argchi. Omegaverse. Inspirado en la película Room.
1. Uno

**Sótano**

 **O**

 **O**

Manuel trató de hacer todo, todo lo que estaba a su alcance para transformar el sótano apestoso de seis por seis en algo parecido a un hogar para sus hijos. No lo había logrado, nunca lo lograba pero Dios sabe que él hizo cualquier cosa.

Él pensó en eso, mientras los niños dormían acurrucados en un costado del sótano. Manuel había enrollado camisetas y frazadas y los había cubierto con una colcha porque él simplemente era incapaz de permitir que sus hijos se acostaran en el mismo lugar donde Arthur lo había cogido y anudado. No era suficiente, con probabilidad, pero Manuel quería protegerlos de todo, incluso si eso significaba arriesgarse a sí mismo (en verdad, ¿qué más podían hacerle?).

Un único foco se balanceó desde el techo, iluminando discontinuamente la habitación por algunos segundos. Eso significaba que él estaba en camino. Manuel miró hacia arriba y luego dirigió sus ojos asustados hasta la puerta. Tenía que ser Arthur, pero Arthur nunca venía a esta ahora y siempre era ruidoso y molesto cuando bajaba y lo llenaba de gritos y palabrotas. Manuel hacía dormir a los niños en el armario para que ellos no escucharan nada. Los niños nunca dormían, de todas formas.

Un montón de pasos se oyeron desde afuera y Manuel fue alertándose más y más. Los pasos hacían que el techo temblara y que el polvo volara y cubriera toda la habitación. Arrimó hasta el rincón y tocó primero el hombro de Ema, y Ema despertó a Benjamín y a Sofía hasta que los tres estaban confundidos y atontados por las horas de sueño.

\- Niños –empezó Manuel, con voz suave, sin embargo- Pónganse detrás de mí. Quédense ahí.

\- Papá, ¿qué está pasando? –Ema arrastró la voz, tenía todo su pelo rubio pegado a la cara.

\- Nada. –Manuel contestó a secas.

Arthur no sería capaz… Arthur no le haría daño a sus propios niños. No les haría lo que le hizo a él tantas veces. Ellos eran chicos todavía, mucho más chicos de lo que era él cuando Arthur lo tomó desde la calle y lo encerró en esa habitación subterránea. Manuel no iba a permitirlo. Algo dijo Sofía pero se calló al instante cuando Benjamín le dio la mano. Manuel no los vio pero pudo sentir que ellos estaban tan asustados como él.

En esas condiciones Manuel no era de mucha ayuda, pero él era mejor que nada.

Gritos y pisotadas se escucharon desde el exterior, Manuel podría apostar a que estaban justo detrás de la puerta. Cuando quienes estaban afuera la derribaron, Manuel apegó a sus niños a sus piernas y fue capaz de oír el golpe contra el suelo. Las voces de personas llegaron hasta sus oídos, ninguna voz era la de Arthur. Manuel pestañeó dolorido cuando una luz los alumbró a los tres. Los niños se quejaron. Cuando el aturdimiento fue cesando, poco a poco, Manuel fue capaz de ver a un hombre alto, con un uniforme verde, y una linterna en la mano, que era de dónde provenía la luz.

Olió entonces la esencia de alfas y betas desconocidos y tuvo miedo de que ellos pudieran hacerle algo a sus hijos porque todos podían ser capaces de cualquier cosa pero el hombre de uniforme verde levantó las manos y dio un paso hacia atrás y Manuel le miró confundido. Su cabeza no era capaz de procesar las cosas que estaban pasando.

\- Mi teniente –dijo el hombre- Mi teniente, venga a ver esto. No lo va a creer.

Manuel abrió la boca pero nada de voz le salió. Al instante una mujer apareció en la puerta del sótano y le vio a él con ojos de sorpresa, pero también de pena.

\- Soy la Teniente Jacinta Rodríguez –dijo ella. Manuel no dio ni un paso adelante, podía sentir la boca de alguno de sus niños directamente empujando en su espalda- Usted… usted está a salvo ahora.

* * *

El aire de la habitación lo sofocaba, aunque la cama era lo más cómodo que había sentido en tanto tiempo. Había un ruido que no paraba desde algo que él no podía ver porque estaba flotando en algún lugar lejos del infierno en la tierra donde vivía con sus niños. Había olor a antisépticos que él no recordaba haber olido antes porque el último olor significativo que pudo sentir fue la sangre cuando parió a sus hijos.

Probablemente le habían clavado algo en el brazo, porque cuando quiso estirarlo dolió y se quejó con un gemido pequeño. Manuel parpadeó incómodo con todas las sensaciones que estaba absorbiendo y abrió por fin los ojos para encontrar que estaba recostado en una cama en el medio de una habitación tan blanca. Él había olvidado cómo era el color blanco, porque todo lo que podía ver en ese sótano era gris. Echó ojeadas a su alrededor, reconoció un hospital, pero buscó a sus hijos y no los encontró. Manuel aguantó la respiración.

Esto era malo, malo, muy malo.

Manuel se incorporó y apoyó sus pies descalzos en la pequeña bajada de cama también blanca, pero no se puso las pantuflas. La cabeza le daba vueltas aunque eso no importaba porque Ema, Benjamín y Sofía no estaban ahí y él no tenía idea de a dónde se los habían llevado. Algo como que rebotó dentro de su pecho cuando se puso de pie, agitado y arrastrando el fierro con el suero alrededor de toda la habitación.

Iba a abrir la puerta pero alguien se le adelantó. Manuel sintió su nariz cubierta del olor de un alfa que no pudo reconocer pero que le calmó un poco y le hizo aspirar profundamente.

\- Eh –dijo el alfa, vestido con una bata blanca. Manuel lo reconoció como un doctor pero eso no le daba ninguna autoridad ante él- ¿A dónde se supone que vas? No podés levantarte, vas a quitarte el catete…

\- ¡Suéltame! –Manuel gritó aunque el alfa no lo había tocado- ¿Dónde están mis niños?

\- Tus niños están bien, están seguros.

\- ¡Mentiroso! –gritó Manuel- ¿Dónde están? ¡Dime dónde están! –exigió.

Manuel en verdad no quería ser agresivo con el doctor pero a él no le importaban nada las sutilezas cuando sus niños no estaban junto a él. Hizo a un lado al alfa y el hombre no volvió a detenerlo pero su escape no duró mucho porque cuando salió de la habitación, un par de enfermeras charlando le vieron con desconfianza, se miraron entre ellas y le tomaron de los brazos, intentando calmarlo y repitiéndole que sus hijos estaban bien. Manuel pataleó y gritó pero nadie lo escuchó. Él no creía ni una sola palabra de las cosas que ellos le decían.

Volvieron a meterlo en la cama y quisieron inyectarle algo pero Manuel negó con la cabeza una y otra vez hasta que dos lagrimones gruesos rodaron por sus mejillas, involuntariamente. El doctor alfa vio el gesto y desistió de la acción, y con la mirada le dijo a las enfermeras que claudicaran también.

\- Tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas, ¿está bien? –dijo él. Manuel parpadeó erráticamente, pero se quedó mirándolo- Me llamo Martín Hernández. Soy tu doctor tratante. Solo quiero conversar, ¿sí? Te prometo que todo estará bien.

\- ¿Ellos en verdad están bien? –Manuel mal articuló, con el llanto en la garganta.

\- En verdad. Están bien. Están en la habitación contigua. Vamos a traerlos pronto, en serio. Pero ahora tenés que contestar mis preguntas.

Manuel finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo te llamás?

\- Manuel.

\- ¿Sos José Manuel González Rodríguez?

Manuel se sorprendió. No había escuchado su nombre completo desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Sí.

\- Te secuestraron en el año 2007. ¿Sabés que año es este?

\- No.

\- Es 2016. Estuviste nueve años encerrado ahí.

\- Tengo veintiséis –dijo Manuel, más para sí mismo.

Martín sonrió.

\- Es probable que… los carabineros vengan a preguntarte algunas cosas más. Es muy probable, lo van a hacer, de hecho –corrigió- Tenés que tratar de estar tranquilo, ellos van a ayudarte…

\- No voy a estar tranquilo hasta que tenga a mis hijos conmigo. Por favor. ¿Puedes traerlos?

Martín finalmente asintió.

\- Esperá un momento.

Manuel lo vio darse la vuelta y pedirle a una de las enfermas que estaban afuera algo que él no fue capaz de oír, pero supuso que eso traería a sus niños de vuelta y eso lo hizo muy feliz.

\- ¡Papito! –gritó Sofía apenas entró por la habitación. Manuel dejó salir una sonrisa gigante y se acomodó en la cama para poder recibir en sus brazos a los tres niños. Ellos le dieron besos en la cara y se acurrucaron en su pecho, Manuel les abrazó con tanta fuerza como su estado le permitió.

\- ¡Están bien! ¡Les eché mucho de menos!

\- Me alegra que estén bien –dijo Martín, acercándose despacio. Los niños le miraron asustados y se arrimaron al vientre de Manuel, cubierto por las sábanas blancas.

\- Está bien, Benja, Ema, Sofi, está bien, no se pongan así. Ya está bien.

\- Quisiera que pudieras decirme sus edades… ellos no me dijeron sus nombres tampoco.

Manuel trató de incorporarse pero los brazos fuertes de Benjamín sujetos a su alrededor se lo impidieron.

\- Ella es Ema, es la mayor, tiene nueve años –empezó Manuel- Y ella es Sofía y él Benjamín, son mellizos.

\- ¿Mellizos? –preguntó Martín, con genuina sorpresa- No se parecen, pero eso está bien porque los mellizos no tienen que parecerse…

\- Tienen cinco, he llevado la cuenta –agregó Manuel.

Martín anotó todo en el librito acomodado en la mesa que estaba a los pies de Manuel.

\- Muchas gracias, Manuel.

\- Doctor…

\- Podés decirme Martín.

Manuel miró hacia abajo.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? Es un hospital, pero…

\- Es una clínica para omegas vulnerados. Una clínica de rehabilitación. Vas a pasar un largo período acá, vos y tus hijos.

Nadie dijo más.

\- Llamamos a tu mamá, ella estará acá lo antes posible, ahora vive en el Sur.

Manuel no pareció escucharlo, pero aun así respondió:

\- Eso me gustaría.

\- Bien.

Martín apuró paso como para irse.

\- Una cosa más –dijo Manuel- ¿Podrían… podrían poner a los niños conmigo? Ellos nunca han visto a nadie más que a mí y… y a él. Deben estar asustados.

\- Eso haremos, Manuel. Podemos traer una cama más para ellos. Quedate tranquilo. Nadie los va a separar de vos.

Manuel sonrió.

Martín salió de la habitación y Manuel y los niños se quedaron solos. Apenas oyó la puerta cerrarse, Sofía sacó su cabeza de abajo del brazo de Manuel. Así lo hicieron Benjamín y Ema también y Manuel les regaló otra sonrisa.

\- Quiero volver al cuarto. ¿Cuándo vamos a volver? –preguntó Benjamín.

Manuel se le quedó mirando, pero no dijo nada. Se hizo a un lado y les mandó a acomodarse junto a él. Los tres lo hicieron rapidísimo.

\- Quizás ya no volvamos más –empezó, despacito. Sofía quiso protestar, no se atrevió- Pero está bien, porque desde ahora en adelante, todo va a ser igual, pero mejor.

Le pesadilla ya terminó, se dijo él mismo en silencio.

* * *

Inspirado en la película Room. De partida, aviso que no sé si tiene continuación. No soy muy buena para hacer fics de muchos capítulos, pero quería compartirlo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Dos

**Sótano**

 **O**

 **O**

El primer contacto, después de tantos años, perturbó a Manuel. Más de lo que él creía que lo haría. En realidad, Manuel pensaba que ver a su mamá de nuevo le traería tanto alivio como haber sido encontrado después de nueve años encerrado en ese sótano, pero la verdad es que mirar la cara de Rayén no pareció darle nada más que dolor de guata.

Manuel temía muchas cosas del reencuentro con su mamá y con su papá. Tenía un miedo terrible de que Rayén de pronto lo culpara y no quisiera verlo más, también temía que ella no quisiera a sus niños, porque al fin y al cabo, Ema, Benjamín y Sofía habían sido concebidos de formas horribles y tenerlos ahí podría ser como tener a Arthur todos los días. Manuel pensaba que tal vez Rayén estaría enojada con él, que lo culparía. Y en verdad, si lo hacía, tenía mucha razón.

Él no había hecho caso a todas sus órdenes el día en que eso ocurrió. Rayén le dijo, toma el camino más largo a casa, el que está iluminado, pero Manuel se había negado y como un niño desobediente eligió el camino más corto, el que estaba lleno de alfas merodeando por la calle, fumando y charlando. Ninguno de ellos lo había ayudado cuando Manuel había gritado y pataleado, y probablemente después ni siquiera habían querido atestiguar en la causa. Manuel no los culpaba, al cabo de todo, el responsable era él.

\- ¿Estás listo? –preguntó Martín. Manuel no había reparado demasiado en su presencia, aunque había estado acompañándolo durante toda la mañana. Los niños se habían quedado en la habitación mirando la tele. Una tele era toda la entretención que Manuel y sus hijos tenían en el sótano, así que al menos era lo más conocido que tenían allá afuera.

\- Eso creo –Manuel soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo. Todavía se sentía sin fuerzas y atontado, como si algo le hubiera pasado encima.

\- Está feliz de verte –Martín dijo, mientras abría la puerta y le ayudaba a caminar hasta la salita de visitas de la clínica.- Me lo dijo. Solo quiere abrazarte. Supongo que vos también… solo quieres mirarla de nuevo.

Manuel suspiró.

\- ¿Cuándo es correcto que le cuente sobre los niños? Quiero decir, ella no lo sabe, ¿verdad?

\- Quisiste que fuera así y no se lo dijimos, pero si es muy difícil para vos… puedo decírselo yo, podemos explicarle que esto es algo… que realmente no pudo ser evitado.

Manuel se quedó callado.

\- No me malinterpretes. No quiero decir que…

\- No, es así. Le pedí a Arthur que me comprara pastillas –empezó, despacio- Y lo hizo. Después de que Ema nació, no quería tener más niños, aunque todo fue diferente cuando la tomé en brazos. Ella me dio fuerzas. Pero un día, traté de escapar. La tapa del estanque del baño era lo más pesado que había en ese sótano. Ema tenía tres años. Cuando Arthur bajó, traté de golpearle la cabeza con esa tapa, pero lo arruiné. Él alcanzó a cerrar la puerta y mi muñeca se trabó, por eso ahora me duele. Después de eso, Arthur me quitó las pastillas.

Martín trató de decir algo que pudiera sonar reconfortante, pero no encontró las palabras y se sorprendió porque él era médico y debería saber las oraciones correctas.

Ambos cruzaron el pasillo hasta estar en frente de una puerta blanca, como lo eran todas allá. Manuel pudo sentir el olor a beta suave y amoroso de su mamá pero no pudo oler la esencia de su papá. Se sintió hiperventilado y ansioso y cuando Martín abrió la puerta, vio a una mujer morena de pelo hasta los hombros. Tragó saliva y dio unos pasos, entonces la mujer se volteó y Manuel pudo ver su cara.

Era diferente a como él la recordaba. De piel firme y nariz aguileña, ahora su rostro estaba cubierto de líneas tensas y hundidas. Tenía el cabello más corto, también, pero su boca era la misma y la pintura de los ojos se le empezó a correr en tanto lo vio a él y Manuel se dio cuenta. Martín le soltó el brazo y Manuel echó a correr directo al pecho de su mamá.

Rayén le rodeó los hombros. Manuel sollozó fuerte aferrado en su cuello.

\- Fue mi culpa, mamá –se lamentó- Hice todo lo que me dijiste que no hiciera. Me fui por el camino más corto, sin luces, aunque me dijiste que fuera por el otro. Y esto fue lo que pasó.

\- No, no, no es tu culpa, Manu –Rayén trató de contenerlo. Ella había empezado a llorar también; un par de enfermeras acercaron a ambos, temiendo una descompensación- Nada de lo que pasó es tu culpa. Te sucedió algo horrible, te hicieron algo horrible, pero no es tu culpa. No te culpes, por favor.

Manuel no respondió a eso. Dejó de llorar pero se mantuvo acurrucado en el cuello de Rayén, respirando su olor hasta que le doliera la nariz.

\- Te eché mucho de menos, no sabes cuánto…

\- Si sé, mamá. Yo también te eché mucho de menos. No había día en que no pensara en ti y en que no quisiera que estuvieras conmigo y me ayudaras y en que no me odiara por no haberte hecho caso…

\- Fueron tantos años, Manuel, lo siento tanto, no te merecías nada de lo que te pasó, debiste haber estado tan asustado, perdóname por no estar contigo, eras un niño…

\- Fue mi culpa, mamá, todo fue mi culpa.

Martín se les quedó mirando. Trabajar el tema del sentimiento de culpa poderoso y recurrente en Manuel tardaría. Pero él saldría adelante, se había mantenido en pie durante nueve años, había hecho un gran trabajo con los niños dado sus condiciones, lograría sobreponerse a eso.

\- Tengo que contarte algo –susurró Manuel después de un rato, separándose por fin de Rayén.

\- Dime lo que quieras, por favor.

Manuel se quedó callado. Martín creyó que era tiempo de intervenir.

\- Manuel… Manuel pasó por mucho encerrado en ese sótano. Él… él no está solo ahora.

\- Claro que no –dijo Rayén- Me tiene a mí.

\- Por supuesto, la tiene a usted, pero también…

\- Tengo hijos, mamá. –soltó Manuel de pronto y Martín y Rayén se le quedaron mirando fijamente.

\- ¿Qué? –cuestionó la mujer-

\- Cuando estuve en ese sótano… es difícil de contar. Perdón, yo solo…

\- No es culpa de Manuel, pero tampoco es culpa de esos niños –intercedió el doctor- Son tres. Dos niñas y un niño. Son exquisitos –sonrió Martín- Entendemos si usted no está preparada para conocer a sus nietos, especialmente por lo que ellos significan, por cómo ellos nacieron, pero también es importante que apoye a Manuel durante este período y que logre entender que…

\- Quiero conocerlos –soltó Rayén, sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban alrededor.

* * *

Sofía fue la primera en levantar la cabeza aunque nadie había abierto la puerta hasta el momento. Las enfermeras le habían dado a Manuel una peineta y unos colets y él había arreglado el pelo marrón medio claro con rulos de Sofía hasta que la niña había terminado con dos chapes. Llevaba un vestido blanco y estaba acurrucada junto a Benjamín, Ema miraba la televisión sin distracciones.

\- Alguien viene –dijo Sofía, sentándose en la cama.

\- ¿Es papá? –preguntó Benjamín.

Sofía iba a encogerse de hombros pero entonces los tres sintieron la puerta abrirse y temblaron ante la sensación de que, quizá, podía ser Arthur quien entrara a la habitación. Sin embargo, al instante se relajaran porque el olor reconfortante de su papá llegó a sus narices y junto con él el aroma del doctor alfa que era suave y les gustaba y el olor desconocido de una raza que no habían percibido nunca.

\- ¿Me extrañaron mucho? –dijo Manuel.

\- ¡Mucho! –le contestó Ema, obviando la televisión. Manuel se sentó en la cama junto a ellos, le pasó los dedos por el pelo oscuro a Benjamín y después miró al umbral. Martín se hizo a un lado.

Rayén se abrió pasó, caminando con lentitud. No estaba viendo al frente hasta que sintió los ojos profundos de Manuel directamente en su cara y tuvo que levantarla. Lo primero que captó su atención fueron tres pares de ojos de distintos colores viéndola fijamente.

\- Hola –dijo ella, intentando caminar hacia los niños.

Manuel percibió que sus hijos empezaban a impacientarse y a tensarse así que puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ema, que estaba más cerca y les murmuró:

\- Está bien, niños. Está bien, ¿saben quién es ella? Yo les he contado. Ella es mi mamá. Se llama Rayén, ¿se acuerdan? Les dije que ustedes la llamarían abuela. Ahora ha venido a visitarlos, ¿está bien? –ninguno de los niños dijo una palabra, Manuel vio que Rayén le miraba nerviosa- Vamos, pueden decirle hola. Ella les está saludando.

\- Hola –dijo Sofía.- ¿Tú eres abuela?

Rayén tragó saliva.

\- Sí. Yo soy… soy tu abuela. Y de tus hermanos. Soy la mamá de su papá. Dios, ustedes… ustedes se ven tan grandes.

\- Tengo cinco –respondió la niña.

\- Eres una niña muy bonita y tú también, cariño –Rayén le habló a Ema. Ema agachó la cabeza y dirigió su mirada a Manuel. Manuel le acarició el cabello.- Y tú… te ves como todo un caballerito. Se parece mucho a ti cuando eras pequeño, Manuel…

\- Sí. Recuerdo haber visto fotos.

\- ¿Cómo se llaman?

\- Oh –soltó Manuel- Por supuesto. Ella es Sofía y el Benjamín, son mellizos. Y ella es Ema, es la mayor.

Rayén se sonrió.

\- Has sido tan fuerte, Manuel, tan fuerte…

\- Podríamos conversar afuera, si es mejor para ustedes –decidió interrumpir Martín-

\- Sí, es mejor que… que ellos no escuchen. Voy a volver en un minuto –dijo Manuel a los niños- Sigan viendo la tele. Díganle chao a su abuela.

Sofía fue la primera en decir adiós con la mano. El resto al imitó. Martín cerró la puerta.

\- Ellos… -empezó Rayén- ¿Se parecen mucho a… a ese alfa?

Manuel se quedó callado un momento.

\- Sofía tiene sus mismos ojos verdes. Y Ema, el pelo del mismo color. Pero eso no importa. Porque son míos. Y yo los quiero. Ellos son la única razón por la que estoy aquí ahora.

Rayén volvió a abrazarlo.

\- Perdóname, por todo…

\- Está bien, mamá, al final lo logré. Ya estoy bien.

\- ¿Lo estás?

\- Trato de estarlo día a día. Algunos días son más difíciles que otros, pero… el doctor Hernández es de mucha ayuda.

\- Por favor, solo llamame Martín.

Cuando ya se estaba oscureciendo, Martín le dijo a Rayén que ya era hora de dejar a Manuel descansar.

\- ¿Cuándo podré verlo de nuevo?

\- Es mejor que él decida. La llamaremos cuando Manuel esté listo.

Rayén asintió. Martín la acompañó a la puerta y después se devolvió hasta la habitación donde Manuel estaba con los niños.

\- Le dije que volverías a llamarla cuando estuvieras listo. No volverás a casa muy pronto.

\- Me gustaría estar en casa.

Martín se encogió de hombros.

\- Esto te será de mucha ayuda. Te lo prometo.

Manuel sonrió.

\- Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Manuel acariciaba el cabello de Benjamín. Esta noche le tocaba a Benjamín dormir junto a él. Ema y Sofía estaban dormidas en la cama de al lado.

\- Claro. Lo que quieras.

\- Pasas mucho tiempo aquí. ¿Tienes una compañera… o compañero? Quiero decir porque… porque en realidad vuelves a tu casa muy tarde y…

\- Tengo un novio, sí, pero aún no somos… vamos a casarnos.

\- ¿En verdad? –preguntó Manuel- Te felicito.

Martín sonrió.

\- Es mejor que duermas, Manuel. Este día fue de muchas emociones. Te hará bien descansar.

\- Sí.

\- Buenas noches.

Manuel se cubrió con la sábana, rodeando con su brazo la cintura de Benjamín.

\- Buenas noches.


	3. Tres

**Sótano**

 **O**

 **O**

Miguel prendió el televisor. Era temprano todavía y Martín no se había despertado, así que puso el volumen muy bajo y se quedó mirando, porque no podía dormir. En la tele mostraban imágenes de este muchacho cuya aparición había remecido al país. Miguel sabía que se trataba del paciente de su novio, y aunque la curiosidad le mataba, había evitado preguntar más de lo que los noticieros contaban. Sabía que había pasado nueve años secuestrado y que producto de ello tenía tres niños, pero no tenían fotos ni imágenes recientes de él porque la clínica en la que estaba siendo tratado había sido muy celosa y no había permitido la entrada de cámaras ni las entrevistas argumentando que todo eso podría desequilibrar a Manuel.

Pobrecito, había pensado Miguel. Si a él le pasara algo así, no lo hubiese soportado.

Se dio cuenta de que Martín estaba dándose vueltas en la cama, incómodo, entonces le acarició el hombro y el alfa se estiró hasta que sus ojos se abrieron.

\- ¿Qué estás viendo? –preguntó Martín, medio adormilado todavía.

\- Solo noticias. Noticias sobre… el omega que estás cuidando.

\- ¿Manuel? –susurró.

\- Sí.

\- Es muy fuerte. Va a salir de esta. Quiero decir, sobrevivió nueve años en el infierno. ¿Cómo hay gente capaz de hacer cosas como esa?

\- Dímelo tú, tú eres el que entiende la mente humana.

Martín sonrió mañoso.

\- No lo sé, ese alfa… espero que le condenen para toda la vida. Es lo mínimo que se merece.

\- En las noticias decían que cuando empiece el juicio, Manuel tendrá que ir a declarar. ¿Hablaron sobre eso?

\- No, no realmente –dijo Martín, sentándose en la cama. Se quitó los pantalones de dormir que llevaba encima.- No podemos atosigarlo con esas cosas, ni siquiera sus hijos tienen que ser una preocupación ahora.

\- ¿Y cómo son los niños? No los han mostrado por la televisión.

\- Son lindos. Muy lindos, muy inteligentes, también, se van a adaptar pronto. Solo están asustados, pero es normal, una tiene pesadillas por las noches. Manuel también tiene algunas, a veces.

Martín entró a la ducha, cuando menos se lo esperaba, Miguel llegó tras de él, abrazándole la cintura y luego besándole los labios. Las mañanas que empezaban como esta eran perfectas. Él se lamentó que no todos tuvieran la oportunidad de vivirlas.

* * *

Llegó un poco tarde, sabía que eso había sido un error. Manuel necesitaba contención, apoyo, él no podía desistir de ninguno de esos aspectos ahora que estaba en un tiempo tan crítico. Pero Manuel no parecía enojado y estaba de rodillas en la habitación junto a los niños, que armaban entre los tres un fuerte de legos.

\- Perdoná la tardanza, el tráfico era un lío y…

\- No importa. Estuvimos jugando, con los niños, les gustan mucho los legos…

Martín se sentó en el suelo, junto a ellos.

\- ¿Te gustaría hacer un castillo, Benja?

\- ¿Cómo los que salen en la televisión? –preguntó el niño.

\- Sí, como los que salen en la televisión.

\- ¿Dónde van a llevarlos? Una enfermera vino y me dijo que les harían preguntas…

\- Solo irán a conversar con la psicóloga. Puede que les lleven un perro, las terapias con animales suelen ser más suaves y más entretenidas para los niños. Con el paso de los días, han desarrollado mejor su sistema inmune, no hay nada que temer.

Manuel sonrió. Tomó una pieza de los legos y la contempló por un buen rato. Había instantes, en los que Manuel parecía desaparecer de este mundo. Miraba los objetos y se quedaba con los ojos encima de ellos por tanto rato, en tanto silencio, que Martín temía que esos episodios no cesaran con el tiempo. Manuel tenía días buenos y días malos, como él suponía que había sido durante el tiempo que estuvo encerrado. No todos podrían haber sido días buenos, incluso con tres niños a su cargo, probablemente Manuel despertaba algunos días odiándose a él, odiando a Arthur, odiando lo que le había pasado, deseando dejar de existir. Tendría que lidiar con eso, lo había hecho bien durante este tiempo. Martin tenía confianza en que podía salir adelante.

Cuando estaban más o menos cerca de completar el castillo de legos, alguien tocó la puerta. Martín se puso de pie al instante y fue a abrir. La enfermera que entró tenía una sonrisa suave en la cara, le pidió a Manuel que le entregara los niños y le dijo que visitarían a la psicóloga. Manuel miró a Martín antes de decidir cualquier cosa; como el alfa asintió con la cabeza, Manuel aceptó dejar ir a los niños. Los besó mucho y les prometió que se verían pronto.

Cuando los niños se fueron, Manuel suspiró fuertemente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Martín.

Manuel caminó hasta sentarse en la cama.

\- No sé. Es raro.

Martín se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Qué es raro?

\- Todo esto. Sé que debería estar feliz, porque ya no estoy en ese sótano. Sé que debería estar sintiéndome bien, porque mis niños están tranquilos, están a salvo. Pero no… no me siento así. Tengo pena, pero no puedo llorar, porque no quiero que los niños me vean. Sé que es tonto, solo… no sé, es raro. Me siento raro. ¿Es normal que a veces… a veces quiera volver al sótano?

El doctor sopesó un poco sus palabras antes de abrir la boca. Cuando iba a hacerlo, cogió la mano de Manuel y la apretó entre las suyas.

\- ¿Sabés qué? Es muy normal. Es… completamente normal. Pasaste nueve, diez años encerrado ahí. Por supuesto que volver al mundo, luego de tanto tiempo, va a traerte un montón de emociones. Creaste un lazo con ese lugar, porque viviste muchas cosas ahí, cosas… que nadie nunca debería pasar. Pero ahora estás aquí y todos nosotros vamos a ayudarte. Los nenes van a adaptarse de a poco, ya verás. Esto es sobre vos. Tenés todo nuestro apoyo, y nuestro cariño. Vamos a esperarte.

\- Ya pasaron dos mes. También quiero volver a vivir con mi mamá, solo quiero… volver a ser normal, pero sé que nunca más lo voy a ser. Cuando el juicio empiece, deberé ir a declarar, lo vi por la tele. ¿Qué voy a decir?

\- Por favor, no pienses en eso. El juicio empezará cuando estés recuperado. Mientras tanto, solo preocupate de vos, de que te sientas bien. ¿Querés salir al patio? A tomar aire, a despejarte un rato…

Manuel asintió. Martín le soltó la mano, pero le tomó del brazo y lo guio por el pasillo del hospital hasta que llegaron a un jardín donde otros pacientes más estaban sentados en las bancas. Martín le invitó a acomodarse en una, pero Manuel se quedó mirando algo en el rincón. Se alejó de Martín y se acercó hasta el lugar, tomó entre sus manos una pelota. La miró por un tiempo y la llevó con él.

Martín le observaba fijamente.

\- ¿Sabes qué? En el sótano, teníamos una como esta.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sí. Por la tele dijeron que transmitirían el Mundial. La Ema tenía siete años y me preguntó qué era eso. Yo no sabía cómo explicarle que los países competían, porque ella no sabía qué eran los países. Todo era el sótano. Así que solo inventé que la tele era una caja mágica donde las cosas no eran reales. Empezaron los partidos y a la Ema todo le gustó mucho. Me pidió una pelota, para poder jugar. El domingo podía pedirle a Arthur las cosas que necesitaba, así que le pedí una pelota en vez de unos bluejeans nuevos. Jugábamos mucho rato cuando estábamos despiertos. Después vino la Copa América y la Sofía y Benja estaban más grandes y jugaban con nosotros.

\- Es el recuerdo más bonito que tenés de ese sótano.

Manuel asintió. Asintió por mucho rato hasta que dejó caer la pelota al suelo y se tocó los ojos con los nudillos, limpiando las lágrimas que irremediablemente comenzaban a aparecer.

\- Tenía tanto miedo. No sabía qué decirles. No sabía qué hacer. Cuando la Ema iba a nacer, tenía tanto miedo. Lo único que podía pensar era en que me iba a morir pariendo y entonces qué iba a ser de mi guagua. ¿Iba a quedar con Arthur? ¿Qué le iba a hacer él? ¿Iba a matarla? ¿Iba a hacerle daño? Lo peor –susurró Manuel- es que todos estos miedos no se van, a pesar de que estoy a salvo, en un hospital, con mis hijos, contigo. Tengo rabia, pero no sé de qué. Tengo rabia con todo. No sé qué hacer en realidad.

\- Manuel… -dijo Martín en una voz bajita. Manuel lo miró a los ojos, después agachó la vista hasta contemplar su pecho y entonces el alfa lo supo. Abrió los brazos y lo rodeó entero, cobijándolo con fuerza, deseando hacerle sentir que estaba ahí, que no se iba a ir a ningún lado. Manuel le abrazó la cintura, dando sollozos sobre él. Martín intentó calmarlo, acariciarle el pelo, pasarle la mano por las mejillas, pero había algo, algo en Manuel que no se iba, que no le permitía cesar de llorar, que quizás se iba a quedar para siempre. Martín temió eso, por eso lo apretó contra él, apoyando su mejilla en su cabello, hasta que Manuel dio suspiros ahogados.

\- Perdón –trató de decir.

\- Está bien. No te preocupés. Voy a cuidarte.

Martín sintió que había dicho demasiado. Pero él realmente quería decirlo.

Manuel se separó de Martín porque oyó, a lo lejos, las voces de sus hijos, emocionados por algo que aún no podía descubrir que era.

\- ¡Papá! –escuchó a Benjamín.

Manuel se limpió la cara con las manos, volviendo a poner una sonrisa sobre su cara.

\- Papá, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó Ema. Manuel negó con la cabeza.

\- Estoy bien. ¡Eh! ¿Qué traen ahí?

\- ¡Es un perrito! –respondió Sofía, que llevaba en la mano la correa que sujetaba a un perro con pelaje de colores- Se llama Álan. Catalina dijo que podíamos conservarlo, ¿puede vivir con nosotros, papá? ¿En la habitación?

Manuel miró a Martín.

\- ¿Puede? –le preguntó.

Martín siseó.

\- En verdad, no. No es higiénico tener un perro en la habitación, pero puede quedarse en el patio de atrás y podrán ir a verlo todos los días, ¿está bien?

\- No es tan divertido así –se quejó Benjamín. Manuel le acarició el cabello.

\- Martín tiene razón. Y, ¿quién es Catalina? ¿Es la psicóloga?

\- Ella dijo que era eso –Ema habló- ¡Oh!

Martín y Manuel se sonrieron.

\- ¡Una pelota como la que teníamos en el cuarto!

\- Sí. ¿Quieres jugar con ella? ¿Y tú, Benja? ¿Sofi?

\- Yo no quiero. Tengo a Álan.

\- ¡Yo quiero! –siguió Benjamín de inmediato.

\- ¡Voy al arco! –gritó Ema- ¿Quieres jugar, Martín?

Todos lo miraron.

\- Oh, descubriste mi punto débil. ¡Me encanta el fútbol!

\- Voy a ser como Claudio Bravo –dijo Ema, corriendo hasta un rincón. Manuel y Martín se le quedaron viendo, hasta que Ema curvó la cabeza y finalmente lo preguntó: - ¿Papá?

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Claudio Bravo es alguien real?

Manuel cerró los ojos instantes.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Y podemos conocerlo?

\- Oh, me encantaría.


End file.
